


Amigas

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth y Rachel son amigas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigas

** Amigas **

Annabeth y Rachel son amigas.

Cuesta creerlo, pero es así. Luego de todo el drama de Kronos, descubrir que Percy no estaba listo para una relación seria… una relación seria con una mujer, porque con Nico no tuvo ningún problema.

Pero bueno, ese es otro tema. Lo importante es que son amigas y hacen todas las cosas que dos amigas normales hacen.

Bueno, “normales”. Todo lo normales que pueden ser una vidente y una mestiza.

Pero, más allá de los monstruos, las profecías apocalípticas, los caprichos de los dioses, las invasiones y todas esas cosas, son dos amigas normales.

Dos amigas normales que hablan mal de sus ex novios (Percy, en realidad), se prestan ropa (túnicas y las camisetas del Campamento Mestizo), hacen los deberes juntas (las traducciones al griego antiguo no se hacen solas) y se cuentan chismes (el Campamento Mestizo es un hervidero de estos últimos).

En fin, la normalidad está sobrevalorada.

FIN


End file.
